


Ashes

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Corypheus Dies, Halamshiral, M/M, Temple of Sacred Ashes, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: When Theo Trevelyan stops to reflect, the Inquisition hasn't always felt glorious.





	Ashes

Theo’s mouth tastes like ashes. He’s facedown in a pile of them. That explains it.

*

Later, the flames of Adamant fill the fortress with ash and he remembers that first moment, waking at the temple after the Fade.

*

The city of Halamshiral is reduced to ash, but the Winter Palace rises above, clean and resplendent. Theo aches for the city.

*

Corypheus is defeated; but all Theo can taste is ash, bitter and dry. All he can see is ash and dust, and Dorian dying.  _ Please don’t. _

*

His reign is built on ash, and like ash, it will blow away, forgotten.


End file.
